Irreplaceable
by RobHustle
Summary: Rhonda finds out that her conceited, "heartthrob" boyfriend has been cheating on her. Will she be sad about it or will she show him that the lost is HIS, not hers? How quickly can she replace the guy and who will BE the "replacement". ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold.**

**Author's Note: I was bored, so I decided to put together this one-shot starring Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd. She's a costar in my story "In Love We Take Our Chances" and this one shot will most likely be released as a future chapter in that story. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

_(You must not know 'bout me, you must not know me. I can have another you in a minute. Matter fact, he'll be HERE in a minute, baby. You must not know 'bout me. You must not know 'bout me. I can have another you by tomorrow; so don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable.) _(Rhonda's thoughts about her arrogant boyfriend)

***The title of this chapter is named after a song by Beyonce***

Sitting alone on the sofa in her fancy Los Angeles apartment, Rhonda found herself crying; completely hurt about something she just discovered. The tears flowed down her rosy colored cheeks as she clutched her knees to her chest. It just wasn't fair; how could he do this to her? How could he betray her trust? How could he cheat on her? Question after question rang through her mind like repeating gunshots.

For a little over a year, she has been dating Jake Sulfaro; "every woman's dream". Like Rhonda, he was also an aspiring model. Judging by appearances only, Jake was capable of stealing almost anyone's heart. Six feet tall, broad shoulders, well-toned arms, 'eight-pack' abs, bluish-gray eyes, dark hair and perfectly, straight white teeth were among his most eye-catching physical traits. Unfortunately, Rhonda soon found out that Jake embodied the stereotype that attractive people were ugly on the inside—which was not true but it certainly didn't do other attractive individuals any justice.

As Rhonda began to analyze exactly why she was crying, she _stopped _crying altogether. Was she crying because she was betrayed by a guy she truly, deeply loved? Or was she crying because her pride was hurt? It didn't take her long to realize that it was the latter. Wiping her tears, her fingers became stained with black mascara, so she could only imagine what her face looked like.

"Eeeww," Rhonda uttered.

She quickly headed to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. From there, she dabbed her face dry of both water and tears. As she began reapplying her makeup, Rhonda suddenly realized how pointless her crying was. Rhonda didn't love this cocky, one-dimensional jerk. In fact, she was guilty of being nearly as vain he was. It wasn't her heart that was hurt, it was her _pride. _

_Shame on me, _she thought to herself. _Of course, I AM the hottest, classiest and most stylish girl on God's green earth and many would wonder why ANY guy who has someone like ME would seek out another woman. However, that doesn't take away anything from me and the gorgeous DIVA that I am. For every man I lose, there are a thousand more waiting in line for me. You screwed up BIG TIME, Jake. You must not know about Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd!_

Rhonda's confidence-boosting thoughts put a smile on her face. Dressed in a sleeveless, red Prada top, tight black pants that accentuated her curvy hips and brand-new red Prada wedges, Rhonda was a walking man-magnet. Her body was so flawless and firm that one would never guess that she had given birth merely three years ago. Rhonda hasn't felt love for Jake the way she felt it for Lorenzo Lopez(her first true love) and Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe(the father of her child). Therefore, giving him "the boot" was going to be much easier than she first fathomed.

Since she was born, beauty and style were two things she never denied that she had. Indeed, it came with an ego; however, when it came to her cheating boyfriend, Rhonda was not about to apologize. As a twenty-two year old college graduate and an upcoming fashion model, Rhonda had bigger and better things to look forward too—and men like Jake weren't amongst those things. Wasting no time, Rhonda gathered together everything that belonged to Jake. Since he didn't technically live with her, there wasn't much at all.

Speak of the devil, a shiny silver Jaguar pulled up in front of the apartment building. Rhonda took a quick glance over the balcony and saw Jake stepping out of the car. She nodded and smirked as she thought, _Just in time, baby. _

She stood nonchalantly in the middle of her living room almost as if nothing happened; she even had a grin on her face. Stepping through the apartment door was Jake, dressed in a short-sleeved, button-down, Armani shirt buttoned half-way down and a pair of black slacks. Closing the door behind him, he greeted Rhonda with a sly smile.

"Babe, I realized that I forgot my phone," Jake told her." That's why I came back."

Rhonda held up his cell phone in her right hand.

"Oh thanks," he said, taking it from her.

"I never understood how some people forget their cell phones so easily," Rhonda commented.

"Ah, it happens," Jake said, with a shrug." Okay, I'm on my way to my aunt's. I'll be back later."

He stepped towards Rhonda to give her a kiss but she put her hand up to his solid chest and lightly pushed him away. Jake stared back at her with mere puzzlement.

"You're doing your _aunt_?" Rhonda smirked, sarcastically." That's a little gross."

"What the hell?" Jake responded, confused by her comment." My aunt June was very nice to you when she met you, so why would you even joke like that?"

"_Exactly_, your aunt's name is _June_," Rhonda pointed out." A very sweet woman by the way. Anyway, I certainly don't recall you having an aunt—or any other relative for that matter—with the name _Lindsey_."

Jake's facial expression instantly changed, quietly expressing how dumfounded he felt.

"Let's see…..according to the text messages, you were supposed to meet _Lindsey _at her house so she can get a piece of your 'hot stuff'—as she puts it," Rhonda stated." Well, she's about to get her wish because your hot stuff suddenly got too cold for _me_."

"Why were you snooping through my phone, Rhonda?" Jake questioned her.

"I wasn't snooping," Rhonda insisted." I was sitting in the living room minding my own business until I heard your phone chirping. I realized that you were careless enough to forget your own phone, so I—you know what? Why the hell am I explaining _myself_?"

"Okay, babe, before you get upset, the thing is…." Jake began to say.

"I didn't ask for your explanation either, sweetie," Rhonda interrupted him, calmly." Just get out. Don't keep _Lindsey _waiting."

"Rhonda please…"

"Jake, all you have to do is grab your things and go," Rhonda told him." The little bit of shit you had over here has been packed. I called a taxi for you while you were on your way upstairs and—"

"Whoa, whoa….._taxi_?" Jake asked, bewildered." I have a _car."_

Rhonda laughed coldly and then responded." Oh, you mean the car that _I _bought you as a birthday gift? The car that's in _my _name? Jake, you are hilarious."

"Come on, Rhonda, can't we just talk about this?" Jake pleaded.

"No can do, baby," Rhonda shook her head." Grab your stuff and let's go."

Jake sighed and asked." Where_ is_ my stuff?"

Rhonda pointed to the left, showing Jake to the small cardboard box that contained everything he owned, sitting on the kitchen counter. Mumbling and cursing underneath his breath, Jake headed to the kitchen to grab his box. It was hard to make out everything he was saying; Rhonda only heard bits and pieces of statements that sounded like "this is so stupid" and "you're a crazy bitch". However, she refused to allow Jake to get a rise out of her. She simply smiled and shook her head with pity.

"You know, if you actually move as fast as you talk shit, this could be done and over with," Rhonda stated, coolly.

"As soon as you get off your high horse and over your attitude, you'll change your mind," Jake scoffed.

"Dream on, Jakey," Rhonda said, confidently.

Jake grabbed his box and headed towards the door, still making rude comments along the way. Rhonda followed after him and closed the door behind her.

"Hand me the keys to _my _place and _my _car, please," she demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Jake handed her both the keys to the Jaguar and the extra set of house keys.

"_Thank you_," Rhonda said, in a singsong voice.

After locking the door, she told Jake that she was going to escort him downstairs to make sure that he's gone. So, the two of them headed down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. Rhonda's place was on the eighth floor. As they began riding the elevator down to the lobby, Jake continued to reason with her but she wouldn't budge; her mind was made up.

"Rhonda, I made a stupid mistake," Jake pleaded." Come on, babe, I won't see Lindsey anymore. I swear."

"It doesn't matter—I still won't even _trust _you anymore," Rhonda insisted." I trusted you enough to make my place your second home. I liked you enough to expose my _son_ to you. Now, it's just too late and too bad. You really could have had something special with me but you blew it—sorry. As a matter of fact, I'm _not _sorry. _You're_ sorry."

"Hey, just because I screwed up, it doesn't mean that I was the only lucky one in this relationship," Jake responded, defensively." You're just as lucky to have me too—maybe even more."

"Whatever, Jake."

Once the elevator reached the lobby level of the building, they stepped out and walked outside to the front of the building. The hot, sunny LA weather greeted their skin with a soothing warmth after being in the cool air conditioning of the building. Rhonda and Jake stood quietly for a couple of minutes as they watched the traffic roll by, occasionally honking their horns.

Having been caught in a lie and all, Jake couldn't help but to wonder why Rhonda was so calm and nonchalant about breaking up with him. It was not uncommon for a betrayed woman to resort to screaming, cursing and even slapping. So, it just dawned on him that Rhonda was simply not in the mood for any drama and she was quite confident with her decision. For some reason, her lack of rage bothered him even more. As a result, he couldn't resist the urge to antagonize her with more of his arrogant comments.

"Take a look at me, Rhonda, and then take a look at every other guy you see walking around here," Jake stated, smugly." You'll _never _find another guy like me."

Rhonda peered at him for a quick second, observing exactly what he was referring to—his good looks.

"Of course, you're a sexy guy; I _get _that," she said." But I'm a sexy girl. So, what's your point?"

"You think I'm conceited, don't you?" Jake questioned." Rhonda, you are the _definition _of conceited, stuck up and whatever other synonym there is out there. So, we're even."

"_Wrong_," Rhonda quickly retorted." We can _never _be even. Unlike you, I have a lot more to offer than just my looks. I admit that I _am_ a conceited bitch, I don't deny it and you're not the only one who thinks so. _However, _most men that get to know me find out just how much of a caring, loving and _faithful _side that I also have. That's why if I wanted _any _of my exes back I can _have _them back in the blink of an eye. If it was all about my looks, any self-respecting man would dump my ass—after they get what they want from me, of course. Now, look at you, _you're_ getting dumped. So, good luck with spending the rest of your life bringing your looks to the table as your only valuable quality. As much as I dread this thought—looks fade over time and I won't be young and sexy forever. But I _will _have these desirable intangibles forever. Believe it, baby."

Jake was instantly shut up and shut down, having been told off coldly yet calmly by this fiery, dark-haired fox that he was once fortunate to call his girlfriend. They stood quietly until a yellow taxi pulled up in front of them.

"There's your ride," Rhonda said." So long, Jake."

"Rhonda, please—just give me another chance," Jake made one last plea." I-I love you."

Rhonda paused for a moment and stared into his alluring, gray eyes—the same eyes that captivated her attention when they first met. Almost as though she was being hypnotized, Rhonda smiled, naturally causing Jake to smile back. Her hands softly landed on each of his biceps and slowly traveled up to his shoulders and then to his chest. Suddenly, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Jake, and various people who were walking by, found this public display of sexual affection a bit strange. However, Jake didn't care too much since he managed to win back Rhonda's heart—or so he thought. Rhonda removed his shirt, leaving him shirtless and exposed from the waist up.

"You want me to flex for you, too?" Jake asked, jokingly.

"No, I'm just taking back my Valentine's Day gift for you," Rhonda replied, dangling the Armani shirt in between her fingers.

Jake's smiled instantly faded and he had no choice but to give up. Holding his box of possessions, he climbed into the taxi, shirtless and all. As the cab pulled away from the curb, Rhonda waved goodbye with a triumphant smirk on her face. Jake Sulfaro was good while we lasted but he was one less person that Rhonda Lloyd needed in her life. The tears she shed in the beginning were just a plain, natural reaction to a startling revelation such as cheating. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to 'wake up' and realize that she barely even loved the guy in the first place and that he was a waste of time. Still smiling proudly, Rhonda made her way back inside.

Later on in the afternoon, Rhonda was speaking to a longtime acquaintance of hers via cellular phone; someone she's known her whole life and someone she secretly admired since childhood—none other than Harold Berman. Sure, most wouldn't describe this tall, rugged, three-hundred pound man as 'drop-dead gorgeous' but Harold certainly had a lot of personality, charisma, confidence and smoothness to make up for it.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm about to board the plane," Harold told her." Are you still going to pick me up from the airport?"

"No, I'm going to leave you there," Rhonda responded, sarcastically.

"But I don't even know how to get to your house," Harold complained, not grasping the concept of sarcasm.

"I'll be there to pick you up."

"But you just said you're going to leave me there," Harold said, with a groan." So, which one is it? Oh, you're confusing me!"

Instead of feeling annoyed, Rhonda actually laughed. This was "Classic Harold" and one of the many things she missed about him.

"Harold, I'm going to pick you up….I was just joking," she assured him.

"Oh, you're the best," Harold responded, with relief." I can't wait to see you, Rhonda."

"Likewise," Rhonda said." See you soon. Have a safe flight."

After hanging up with Harold, Rhonda fell back against the sofa pillows and sighed with satisfaction. It was summertime, she had no appointments at the moment and her son was away for a couple of weeks. Therefore, she looked forward to Harold's company. This was the beginning of yet another long romance for Rhonda. Her mind immediately drew a scoreboard that said:

**Harold Berman- 1**

**Jake Sulfaro- 0**

_(Baby, I won't shed a tear for you. I won't lose a wink of sleep because the truth of the matter is, replacing you is so easy. To the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left. Don't you EVER for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable.) _(Rhonda's thoughts about Jake)


End file.
